


Every Alex Ship Ever: Pros and Cons

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: ETNuary [28]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ETNuary, F/M, Happy Alex Day!, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Ship Evaluation, Why Did I Write This?, all Alex ships are good, covers pretty much every major Alex ship that I can think of, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: What are the chances...?In which I evaluate all the ships involving Alex Wassabi. Just for the hell of it.An Escape the Night thing. Day 28 of ETNuary.
Series: ETNuary [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587721
Comments: 19
Kudos: 23





	Every Alex Ship Ever: Pros and Cons

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 is Alex Wassabi. I've already written a LOT of fics for him, so I just decided to give myself a break and do something silly this time.

**Laurex**

Pros:

  * Cute shenaigans straight out of a traditional romance
  * A good chunk of Alex’s character development happens because of it
  * It’s canon, for crying out loud!



Cons:

  * Only got one and three-quarter episodes of actually being a couple
  * People tend to reduce Lauren’s character just to this ship, which sucks
  * Not mentioned in s4 (beyond that one DeStorm line) for some reason?!?



**Tanex**

Pros:

  * TAT alliance friendship!
  * That one bridal carry was cute
  * Just an aesthetically pleasing couple all around



Cons:

  * Bit of an age difference (she’s 19 in s2 and he’s 27)
  * Seems a bit _too_ aesthetic?
  * Had a lot less interaction in s4



**Tylex**

Pros:

  * Childhood friends (which is a trope in and of itself)
  * Supported each other throughout all the ups and downs of s2
  * Alex’s death motivated Tyler to become his braver finale self



Cons:

  * Their relationship could be interpreted as more brotherly
  * Why didn’t Alex pick Tyler as his partner that one time?
  * Ships where one dies and one lives are just sad, you guys



**Gabex**

Pros:

  * Again, they’re both really hot
  * The whole scene in the s2 ep 7 challenge was well done
  * Their personalities contrast really well



Cons:

  * No major interaction in either season, really (except for the s2 ep 7 challenge)
  * Gabbie had a hand in Lauren’s demise, so
  * Alex “killed” her? Sorta? If you squint? He also tried to save her though



**AleStorm**

Pros:

  * Good old-fashioned “enemies to lovers” trope
  * Had an awesome dynamic in s4
  * DeStorm saved Alex’s life with the whole sacrifice thing



Cons:

  * Not really all that shippable in s2?
  * The Lauren drama
  * Could be dismissed as Discount Mele very easily



**Bretlex**

Pros:

  * We all know Bretman had eyes for Alex at the start of s4
  * "I was like Peaches, and he Mario"
  * They've got quite a few core similarities despite their otherwise different personalities



Cons:

  * Bretman sure did get over Alex super quickly (in spectacular fashion ngl)
  * And that was _before_ eps 7 and 8 went down
  * See previous remarks re: one-dead-one-alive ships



**Alekita**

Pros:

  * Tsundere Nikita (and other awesome dynamics)
  * She kinda acted a bit jealous in the confessional when Alex was flirting with the dancers
  * I feel like it could've gone somewhere if she hadn't left, honestly



Cons:

  * Didn't get enough time
  * Seriously, Nikita was still in the kinda-like-kinda-not phase when she got magicked away
  * Also lol, what are the chances that both Nikita _and_ Bretman had things for Alex? Crazy, huh?



**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Jesse Wellens!


End file.
